Tengo que ser su ¿¡prometida?
by Ayal92
Summary: Para ayudar a los Midford a librarse de una anciana tía insoportable, Ciel y Sebastián tendrán que hacer lo que nunca imaginaron. ¿En que acabará esto? ¿Lograrán librarse de la desagradable tía Millicent?
1. Chapter 1: Cartas y planes

Capítulo 1: Cartas y planes.

Ciel Phantomhive no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de todas las cosas raras que le habían ocurrido en su corta vida, aquello era algo que ni en sus sueños más surrealistas habría podido imaginar.

Aquella mañana, la familia Midford al completo había ido a hacerle una visita. Eso ya era de por sí bastante raro, pero lo dejó pasar. Aun así, cuando su tía Frances dijo que tenían que pedirle un favor, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquello.

-Creo que no he entendido bien, tía ¿podrías repetir lo que has dicho?- preguntó el conde, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

-He dicho,- respondió la marquesa de Midford con impaciencia- que tienes que hacerte pasar por la prometida de Edward.

Por una vez en su vida, Ciel estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder. Incluso Sebastián estuvo a punto de dejar caer la bandeja del té de la impresión. Claro que, fiel a su naturaleza demoniaca, se recuperó enseguida. Solo Ciel pudo notar su mirada de regocijo por tan prometedora situación.

-P-Pero, no lo entiendo ¿por qué…?-

-Esta mañana- intervino el marqués, con voz inesperadamente grave- hemos recibido una carta de mi tía, Millicent Harcourt. Dice que vendrá a vernos en unos días y, por alguna razón, cree que Edward está comprometido. Sé lo que estás pensando.- se apresuró a añadir, al ver que Ciel iba a preguntar- No podemos simplemente aclararle el error porque sino las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Verás, tía Millicent tiene un genio muy vivo y todo tiene que ser a su manera, y ya se ha hecho una idea de este compromiso…

En ese momento, Lizzie, quien había permanecido sorprendentemente callada y pensativa durante toda la reunión, por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Es una mujer terrible. Aquella vez que fuimos a visitarla empezó a gritarnos solo porque Edward y yo éramos más jóvenes de lo que ella creía. Fue horrible.-

-Cierto- añadió Edward con una mueca de disgusto.-. Tendrías que haber leído la carta. Parece estar convencida de que hay fecha para la boda y todo. Mira, odio tener que hacer esto, pero tienes que ayudarnos. Esa vieja es un demonio.

Ciel no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Tan loca estaba esa mujer y tan terribles eran sus ataques de ira? La voz de su tía le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarnos? Esto no se trata solo de evitar una rabieta suya. Tiene bastante poder e influencia gracias a su difunto marido y puede darnos muchos problemas si le llevamos la contraria- dijo con los labios apretados y una expresión furiosa, como si estuviera pensando en atravesar con su espada a la tía Millicent.

Ciel respondió después de pensarlo unos instantes.

-De acuerdo- Por muy humillante que le pareciera ser la "prometida" de Edward, eran su familia y no quería verles en problemas por culpa de una desquiciada.


	2. Chapter 2: Vestidos y secretos

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso

* * *

Cap 2: Vestidos y secretos.

-Sabia que lo harías- dijo su tía, bastante más tranquila.

-¡Ciel, eres tan bueno!- gritó Lizzie, dándole un achuchón a su prometido.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que planificarlo todo- siguió hablando la tía Frances, mientras separaba a su hija de Ciel-. Para empezar, mañana tendremos que volver con algunos de los vestidos de Elizabeth, para ver qué tal te quedan…

Ciel suspiró con resignación. Había esperado/rezado/rogado no volver a tener que hacer una cosa así. En fin, tendría que hacer de tripas corazón para el día siguiente…

-Si se me permite la interrupción…-habló Sebastián, apenas disimulando lo mucho que le divertía todo aquello.-. Tenemos un vestido aquí que podría servirnos. Si tienen la amabilidad de esperar, podemos probárselo ahora al Joven Amo y ver cómo le queda.

Ciel le echó una mirada tan llena de odio que parecía querer matarlo con ella. Estaba claro que el maldito demonio iba a disfrutar hasta el último momento todo aquel lio.

-Perfecto- respondió satisfecha tía Frances.

-Espera- intervino Edward anonadado.-, ¿cómo es que tenéis aquí un ves…- la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta.

-En serio, ¿Cómo es que tienen un vestido?- insistió el futuro marqués de Midford. Siempre pensó que su primo era un poco femenino, pero ¿hasta ese extremo?

- Debe haberlo necesitado para uno de sus trabajos como guardián de la Reina- respondió su madre quitándole importancia. Su hijo la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca pero no dijo nada.

Frances suspiró. Por mucho que quisiera, jamás olvidaría aquella vez, hacia años, que había visto a su hermano Vicent ir a una misión a los bajos fondos de Londres. Nunca supo en qué consistía esa misión, pero su hermano se vistió para ello con una ropa que no usaría ni la más indigna de las prostitutas. Solo podía esperar que su sobrino no tuviese que llegar a esos extremos por Su Majestad. O, peor, que lo acabase disfrutando.

Por otra parte Lizzie estaba pletórica. Esa sería probablemente la única vez en su vida que vería juntas a sus dos grandes pasiones: Ciel y los vestidos. Su padre estaba más o menos igual; adoraba las cosas lindas tanto como su hija (por eso se llevaban tan bien).

Mientras tanto, Ciel y Sebastian subieron a la habitación del Joven Amo. O mejor dicho, el mayordomo prácticamente arrastraba a Ciel escaleras arriba.

-Sebastian, tu lo que quieres es amargarme la existencia ¿verdad?- dijo Ciel entrando en su cuarto, mientras varios pensamientos homicidas contra su mayordomo ocupaban su cabeza.

-No, bocchan, como se le ocurre.- respondió el demonio con una sonrisa tan falsa como amplia, quitándole la ropa mucho más apresuradamente que otras veces. Ni se molestaba en disimular las ganas de que los Midford vieran a su amo con el puto vestidito.

-En serio ¿Cómo es que aún guardas ese vestido?- inquirió el conde mientras su mayordomo rebuscaba en el armario.

-Pensé que podría sernos útil en otra ocasión. Además, le sienta muy bien- dijo Sebastian mientras sacaba del guardarropa todo lo necesario: el vestido, la peluca, los zapatos y, lo que Ciel más odiaba: aquel maldito, asqueroso y abominable corsé.

-Vete al diablo- gruñó el conde preparándose para otra sesión de tortura con aquel trasto. Quien fuera que inventase los corsés, esperaba que estuviese ardiendo en el infierno.

Tardaron un rato en terminar aquello. Tal vez les habría llevado menos tiempo si el corsé no se hubiera soltado "accidentalmente" tres veces seguidas. Ciel maldecía en su fuero interno y por, al menos decima vez en aquella tarde, a Sebastián, a la tal tía Millicent, a los vestidos, los corsés y a la madre que los parió a todos ellos. Eso mientras intentaba no caer por las escaleras, ya que no paraba de pisarse la falda con los tacones ¿Cómo hacia Lizzie para correr, saltar y subir y bajar escaleras con esas cosas sin matarse?

Al fin llegaron a la puerta del salón donde su familia los esperaba. Ciel tragó saliva y entonces recordó algo.

-¡Sebastian! Lizzie ya me ha visto así ¿Qué pasa si me reconoce?- preguntó angustiado.

-Sí, sería una pena- respondió Sebastian, aunque su tono de voz decía todo lo contrario. Ciel ya le imaginaba tirándole indirectas a Lizzie a ver si se acordaba de aquel incidente. Desde luego, no era su día.

Resignado, entró en el salón en cuanto Sebastian abrió la puerta para acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

-¡Ciel, que lindo!- gritaron Lizzie y tío Alexis a coro en cuanto lo vieron. Tia Frances tuvo que contenerlos para que no se le echasen encima ("sería una pena que se estropease el vestido", dijo)

-Es que es tan lindo… y el vestido es precioso, aunque creo que lo he visto en otra parte- ahí Ciel solo pudo tragar saliva pesadamente- ¿Verdad que es lindo, Edward?- dijo Lizzie mirando a su hermano.

Edward no respondió. Tenía los ojos como platos y la mandíbula casi rozando la alfombra. Su madre, mientras tanto, miraba a Ciel con escrutinio, buscando cualquier posible defecto en su imagen (la única persona en el mundo que podría ponerle peros a un trabajo de Sebastián).

-Bien, perfecto- dijo tía Frances dando por fin su visto bueno – Entonces está decidido, llevarás ese. Pero tendrás que conseguirte alguno más, tía Millicent odia que se use un mismo vestido más de una vez por semana- nuevamente parecía estar fantaseando con matar a la vieja loca que ya les estaba dando problemas desde antes de llegar.

-De acuerdo, tía- dijo Ciel mansamente mientras les acompañaba a la salida y pensaba que por fin aquella pesadilla de tarde acababa. Se equivocó.

-¿¡Joven amo!?- dijeron tres voces a sus espaldas.

Mierda. Se había olvidado de que les había dado el día libre a los sirvientes para ir a la feria y que regresarían por esa hora.

-Joven amo ¿se ha vuelto a poner ese vestido? ¡Se ve más lindo que la última vez!- exclamó Maylene mirándolo sonrojada. Definitivamente, aquello no podía ponerse peor.

- Espera, ¿ultima vez?- dijo la voz de Edward a sus espaldas. Bueno, si, podía ponerse peor.

-¡Ya recuerdo!- gritó Lizzie- ¡Tu eres la chica que estaba con el Vizconde Druitt en aquel baile! ¡Estabas tan lindo!-

Ciel se fijó en que Sebastián había estado hablando con ella hacia unos instantes. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de era el responsable de que su prometida se hubiese acordado de aquella maldita fiesta.

-¿¡Que!?-

Edward no daba crédito. ¿Su primo había tenido agallas para mostrarse así en público? ¿Y fue así a un baile del Vizconde Druitt, el mayor mujeriego de la alta sociedad londinense? ¿Y había funcionado?

No, no podía ser. Sabía que Ciel no andaba muy sobrado de testosterona pero, después de aquello, hasta Maurice Cole le parecía un dechado de virilidad. Ya era bastante duro fingir ser el prometido de su primo, (perdón, "prima") como para hacerlo conociendo sus… dudosas actividades. Y este era el que se iba a casar con su hermana. Definitivamente, el trabajo de Ciel como perro guardián de la Reina, era algo de lo que jamás querría enterarse.

-Bueno, adiós a todos- se despidió apresuradamente Ciel, queriendo quitarse de una vez aquel vestido (y la inquisidora mirada de Edward de su nuca, ya que estaba)

Los Midford al fin se fueron y Ciel suspiró de alivio. Había sido un día muy largo. Y lo que le esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3:Tia Millicent e imprevistos

Cap 3: La tía Millicent e imprevistos.

Ciel se despertó aquella mañana con una sensación desagradable en el estomago. Ese día llegaba la tía Millicent; y el conde no podía estar de peor humor. No solo por tener que fingir ser la prometida de su primo o tener que conocer a una vieja que, por lo que sabía, estaba como una regadera. No, eso era lo de menos.

El problema era que, a su mayordomo, la situación anteriormente descrita no le había parecido lo suficientemente humillante; y había decidido llevar las cosas más lejos. Se había empeñado en que Ciel "tenía que acostumbrarse a las prendas femeninas para resultar más convincente". Y eso significaba, ni más ni menos, tener que pasar los cuatro días que faltaban para la visita… vestido de mujer. Todo el maldito tiempo. En las comidas, a la hora del estudio, en los paseos… ¡incluso le había hecho dormir con uno de los camisones de Maylene!

Se levantó rezongando y dejó que su mayordomo le vistiera con una masa caótica de lazos, adornos, encajes y volantes que se suponía era un vestido. Se lo habían enviado los Midford, al parecer era un regalo de tía Millicent. Así que, además de dominante y loca, hortera. Hasta Lizzie encontraría cursi esa cosa rosa chillón con remaches en amarillo canario. En fin, habría que llevarlo para agradar a la vieja.

Terminados los preparativos, Ciel se dispuso a subir a su coche. Sebastián lo miraba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por aguantarse la risa, y es que aquel vestido hacía parecer a su amo una bola de árbol de Navidad. Para colmo, estaba tan recargado de adornos que apenas se podía mover con él. Finalmente y con la ayuda de su mayordomo pudo subir al coche y ambos partieron hacía la mansión Midford.

Al llegar allí, llamaron a la puerta y Paula salió a recibirlos.

-Hola señorito Ciel, quiero decir, señorita Celia- saludó la sirvienta.

-Buenos, días- respondió Ciel ignorando la cada vez más ancha sonrisa burlona de su mayordomo- ¿Está ya todo listo?- añadió bajando la voz. Podría parecer tonto, pero estaba convencido de que la gente como tía Millicent tenía un don para escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones, no importaba la distancia.

-Si- respondió ella en igual tono- Le advierto que es aterradora. Procure no hablar mucho, solo responda a sus preguntas y dele la razón en todo si le pide opinión.

-Entendido- dijo Ciel mientras Paula les llevaba al salón y abría la puerta.

No habían dado dos pasos dentro, cuando una voz airada y exageradamente alta les soltó un largo discurso, casi ininteligible por lo rápido y atropellado que hablaba.

-¡Por fin llega! ¡Dos minutos tarde! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿¡Qué clase de señorita hace esperar a sus anfitriones!? ¡Cuando yo era joven la gente llegaba a las citas a la hora en punto! Estas modernidades de hoy en día nos llevarán a todos al infierno, si ya lo decía mi pobre madre…

No hacía falta pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que aquella histérica era la tía Millicent. Ciel la miró con curiosidad mientras resistía la tentación de taparse los oídos, ya que ella seguía con su perorata y no parecía tener planes de bajar la voz.

Era una mujer bastante alta y extremadamente oronda, casi sin cuello y con abundantes arrugas. Llevaba el pelo peinado en un enorme moño que se bamboleaba peligrosamente sobre su cabeza y "lucía" un vestido idéntico al de Ciel, solo que el suyo era rojo con remaches verdes, tan chillón que se la podría distinguir a kilómetros en una noche de luna nueva.

Ciel y Sebastian vieron atónitos como la mujer se levantaba de su sillón y proseguía su monologo, sin detenerse ni para tomar aire. Además, había agarrado el bastón que estaba a su lado y empezado a hacer aspavientos, sin duda para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. Parecía que estaba sufriendo un ataque epiléptico y Ciel temió por la integridad del jarrón justo al lado del bastón de la anciana.

-…. ¡Porque en estos días de depravación y libertinaje ya no se respeta nada!- concluyó (al fin) tía Millicent- ¡A ver, tú, niña! ¿Eres tú la prometida de Edward, verdad?- añadió girándose de repente hacía Ciel-

- S-Si, señora, soy Celia Phantomhive. Mucho gusto en conocerla- se presentó el conde tratando de parecer lo más natural posible.

- Bien, querida, bien- dijo tía Millicent, al parecer más calmada-¡Y tú!- gritó nuevamente, esta vez señalando a Edward con dedo acusador. El muchacho se puso rígido en su butaca del sobresalto.

-¿Q-Que ocurre, tía Millicent?- preguntó Edward con tacto, intentando averiguar que había hecho mal.

-¿¡Que qué ocurre!?- vociferó nuevamente tía Millicent, aferrando con más fuerza su bastón- ¡Tu prometida acaba de llegar ¿¡ y tú no te molestas ni en saludarla adecuadamente!?

Todos en la sala se estremecieron ¿Cuánto podía subir la voz esa mujer?

-P-Perdón tía- se disculpó Edward levantándose apresuradamente. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia Ciel- B-Buenos días, Celia q-que-querida- dijo a duras penas y tan sonrojado que hacía juego con el vestido de su tía. En ese momento deseaba que se lo tragase la tierra.

-Por dios, estos jóvenes de hoy y su maldita timidez ¡dale un beso en la mejilla, como dios manda!- exclamó tía Millicent.

Ciel y Edward se quedaron petrificados. Se habían hecho a la idea de que tía Millicent sería una puritana, de esas a las que una mirada de más les parecía una depravación. Pues no, resulta que era romántica y carente de sentido del espacio personal. Estaban jodidos.

Edward se acercó a Ciel lentamente, como un condenado a muerte dirigiéndose hacia su destino, mientras por el rabillo del ojo controlaba los movimientos de tía Millicent. A Ciel le hubiera hecho gracia si no fuera porque estaba a punto de besarle a EL. Y justo delante de sus tíos y de Lizzie. Aquel bochorno no se le olvidaría en años.

Edward puso los labios en la mejilla de su primo con el mismo cariño que si estuviese besando una seta venenosa. Fingir el beso no era una opción, con la mirada de tía Millicent clavada en el, amenazándole silenciosamente con castrarlo si trataba de engañarla.

- Ahora, sentaros juntos, como es debido, que más que novios parecéis un par de desconocidos.

"¡No somos desconocidos, somos hombres, maldita bruja!". Eso es todo lo que pudo pensar Edward mientras se dirigía al sofá con su primo.

Ciel miró a su familia para ver como se habían tomado aquello. Su tío no sabía dónde meterse, su tía apretaba los puños y dientes y parecía a punto de saltar sobre la vieja en cualquier momento y Lizzie… parecía extrañamente contenta y apretaba una gasa sobre su nariz sangrante. Le recordaba a Maylene cuando les veía a él y a Sebastián demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Oh, dios.

Mientras se sentaba pudo ver a Sebastián en el suelo, aparentemente buscando algo, pero Ciel sabía que se estaba partiendo de risa. Se puso completamente rojo y juró que se vengaría de aquel maldito demonio… cuando su sangre pasase de su cara el resto de su cuerpo y pudiese pensar con claridad

Por otra parte, (y para su incomodidad) la tía Millicent no le quitaba la vista de encima. Era peor que los escrutinios de tía Frances. Ciel podía notar la mirada de la anciana intentando ver a través de su vestido, como queriéndose asegurar de que llevaba el corsé bien apretado y las enaguas bien planchadas.

-Bien, Ciela- volvió a hablar la vieja cotorra- Ya que te vas a casar pronto con Edward, háblame de tu familia.

-Bueno, mis padres fallecieron hace años y desde entonc-

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que tía Millicent le agarró del cuello y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-¿¡Eso significa que vives sola!? ¿¡Con ese mayordomo con cara de vicioso!?- berreó señalando a Sebastian, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta al oír semejante calificativo aplicado a su persona.

-¡No, tía, no!- gritó Lizzie acudiendo al rescate de su prometido- Celia vive… ¡con su hermano mayor!- improvisó mientras usaba toda su fuerza para tratar de separarlos. Pudo hacerlo, aunque necesitó la ayuda de su madre.

Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato hasta que la tía Millicent se tranquilizase. Se tiró una hora quejándose de los malos modos de la juventud, de la falta de respeto a los mayores y de la pérdida de valores, con tales voces que la debieron oír desde Londres (y provocaron daños posiblemente irreversibles en el pabellón auditivo de los presentes). Sebastián y el marqués tuvieron que unir toda su galantería y diplomacia para que se decidiese a escucharles.

-Bien, como íbamos diciendo,- dijo Sebastian con su mejor sonrisa- la señorita Celia vive con su hermano mayor, Richard Phantomhive. Dirige la compañía de la familia.

Sebastian había juzgado más prudente no decirle qué fabricaba la compañía, por si acaso. En vez de eso, le sirvió un té a la vieja mientras sopesaba la idea de provocarle un pequeño accidente. El no era ningún vicioso. Bueno, alguna vez su amo y él se habían dejado llevar en el despacho, pero…

Ciel, de mientras, se frotaba el cuello esperando que no le quedasen marcas. Menos mal que su tía y Lizzie habían sido rápidas; de lo contrario, aquella demente geriátrica le habría reducido dos tallas de cuello, al menos. Al menos se había callado.

-¡A ver, niña! ¿Cómo es que tu hermano no ha venido contigo?-

Ciel puso los ojos en blanco ¿no podía cerrar la boca ni un segundo? Tomó aire y respondió:

-Es que hoy tenía un negocio en Londres y dijo que probablemente llegaría tarde. Si quiere conocerlo, puedo pedirle que venga otro día…

-¡De ningún modo! ¡Ese holgazán maleducado debió haber venido hoy!¡La familia es lo primero!¡Además, dejar a su hermana venir sola con un mayordomo con ese aspecto de libertino! ¿¡Es que no le preocupa que la desgracien!? ¡Seguro que alguna sirvienta ha caído ya!- eso ultimo lo dijo bajando (muy poquito) la voz.

Esta vez fue Ciel quien tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de Sebastian. El mayordomo parecía tan dispuesto a matar a aquel maldito estorbo con sus propias manos como la tía Frances (quien miraba el atizador de la chimenea como si fuese la solución definitiva). Pero como buen "mayordomo-demonio-perfecto-de-la-muerte" se contuvo y trató de calmar los ánimos.

-De hecho, creo que ya debe haber terminado. Si me lo permiten, puedo ir a Londres a buscarlo y traerle aquí.-

-Sí, ve a buscar a ese…- dijo tía Millicent- por cierto, imagino que será el prometido de Belizabeth ¿no?

Todos se atragantaron con el té. Aquello no estaba previsto, pero si no seguían con la farsa el siguiente escándalo de la vieja les arruinaría (además de dejarles definitivamente sordos). Todos miraron a tía Frances, expectantes. La marquesa de Midford, tras hacer varios esfuerzos para no matar a la vieja allí mismo, dijo con una voz que les puso los pelos de punta.

-Si.-

-Bien, si me disculpan, me voy a buscar al señor- dijo Sebastian mientras salía de la sala.

-Oye. ¿Qué está tramando tu mayordomo?- siseó Edward.- ¿De dónde va a sacar a tu supuesto hermano?

-El mismo se hará pasar por mi hermano.-dijo Ciel- Un cambio de ropa, una peluca y un bigote y listo. No te preocupes- añadió al ver la expresión de su primo- No llevará esto más allá de lo necesario.

-¡Vosotros dos!- gritó (como no) tía Millicent- ¡Una cosa es que os comportéis como novios y otra es tomarse esas confianzas!¡Se empieza a sí y se acaban haciendo cosas que solo deberían hacerse en la noche de bodas!

Ciel y Edward enrojecieron hasta las orejas, mientras los señores Midford se santiguaban. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Lizzie, por su parte, seguía apretando fuertemente el pañuelo contra su nariz ensangrentada. Ciel frunció el ceño. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que aquellas "revistas de costura" que Maylene solía prestarle a su prometida eran realmente otra cosa.

El conde se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiró. Ojala Sebastián llegase rápido y pudiesen acabar con aquello. Esa noche, necesitaría una buena "sesión de relax" con su mayordomo.


	4. Chapter 4: Enseñanzas y hermanos

Cap 4: Enseñanzas y hermanos.

-Bien- prosiguió tía Millicent acomodándose en el sillón (en el que apenas entraba)-, sigamos con el tema del matrimonio, ¿Cuántos niños pensáis tener?-

-Los que vengan, tía- respondió Ciel, esperando que se diese por satisfecha y cambiase de tema.

Pero no se dio por satisfecha. Claro que no. En su lugar estuvo un buen rato monologueando sobre la maternidad. Y no se limitó solo a consejos sobre cómo llevar el embarazo o el parto, que va. Su discurso también abarcó los procesos anteriores a eso. Y de manera grafica.

-Es recomendable, querida, colocar una almohada bajo las caderas una vez terminado…"eso", para que no se pierda nada. Claro que las primeras veces el "ya sabes qué" puede que no entre, sobre todo si es demasiado grande. Claro que no podremos saber del tamaño de Edward hasta la noche de bodas; pero si llegado el momento tienes algún problema, en el hospital de Londres venden unas almohadillas que son muy buenas para eso…

Ciel cada vez estaba más sonrojado. No es que no supiese sobre sexo, pero una cosa eran las "lecciones practicas" que Sebastián le había dado alguna vez y otra era tener a una vieja loca hablándole del tema con su prometida delante. Menos mal que tía Frances (colorada como nunca la había visto) estaba tapándole los oídos a Lizzie. Tío Alexis, por otra parte, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de no escuchar a su tía corromper a los jóvenes de la sala.

Edward, por otra parte, parecía absolutamente desesperado. Estaba aún más sonrojado que antes (si es que eso era posible) y se hundía en el sofá como si desease que el mueble se lo tragara. Ciel no era muy compasivo, pero comprendía a su primo. En una tarde había tenido que besar a otro hombre y escuchar a una vieja demente divagar sobre el tamaño de su miembro viril. Todo ello delante de sus padres y su hermana.

Bueno, al menos los consejos de la vieja repelente tal vez le servirían para su matrimonio con Lizzie. Solo esperaba no tener que usar las almohadillas.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Sebastian, quien se había disfrazado convenientemente. Estaba casi irreconocible y, sin duda haría un buen papel de Richard Phantomhive ante la tía Millicent…

O eso es lo que debería haber pasado. En su lugar, Sebastian estaba exactamente igual que cuando se fue. Ciel no entendía nada ¿en serio pensaba que la vieja no se daría cuenta?

-Lady Harcourth- dijo Sebastián en tono teatral-, permítame presentarle al señor Richard Phantomhive.

-Jejeje, buenas tardes a todos- dijo una voz tras la puerta.

Ciel estaba pasmado. Aquella voz, aquella risa sibilante… no, no podía ser…

Mientras su mente iba a mil por hora, "Richard Phantomhive" entró en la habitación.

Si, era él. UNDERTAKER. Ciel sintió la tentación de arrojarle el servicio del té (con carrito y todo) a Sebastián. La única explicación que el conde podía encontrarle a la ocurrencia de su mayordomo, era que se hubiese fumado toda la mercancía de Lau. Y ni aún así. Definitivamente, el demonio se estaba esforzando para hundir su reputación varios metros bajo tierra.

Al menos Undertaker iba decente. Llevaba un traje caro y elegante que le sentaba inesperadamente bien. Además, llevaba su largo cabello gris pulcramente recogido en una coleta atada con un lazo y su flequillo estaba apartado, dejando ver sus ojos. Pero sus cicatrices seguían ahí y mantenía su habitual sonrisa espeluznante.

En ese momento, sintió la mano de Edward apretándole el hombro.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó poniendo su mejor mirada de "si-algo-le-pasa-a-mi-hermana-te-mato". Sus padres en cambio parecían conocerle, aunque les sorprendiese su presencia allí. Lizzie, mientras tanto, examinaba al extraño con curiosidad.

Tía Millicent, por otra parte, había decidido demostrarle a "Richard" que no le perdonaba el no haber estado allí desde el minuto uno. Y vaya si lo hizo.

Agarró su bastón y empezó a golpearle con él, mientras gritaba tanto que Ciel podía sentir los cristales de las ventanas resquebrajándose. Menos mal que Undertaker era un shinigami y aquello no le dejaría secuelas.

-¡Tu, maldito holgazán, irresponsable, roñoso! ¿¡Que clase de hombre eres, haciéndonos esperar horas hasta que te decidiste a aparecer!? ¿¡Y como se te ocurre dejar a tu hermana a solas con ese mayordomo truhan!? ¡Es un milagro que no la haya ensuciado con su degeneración! ¡Probablemente a estas alturas se habrían fugado y ella estaría prostituyéndose para pagarle las deudas…!

Sebastián estaba alucinando ¿Qué le había hecho a esa mujer para que pensase tan mal de él? La única persona a la que había "ensuciado" era su Joven Amo y porque él lo había pedido. Y no se habían fugado a ninguna parte, lo habían hecho en el despacho. Bueno, también estaba esa mujer del circo, pero eso era otra cosa.

A pesar de su estupefacción, no se le pasó por alto que Ciel no se estaba burlando de él como las otras veces. Por el contrario estaba casi acurrucado en el sillón, rojo como una cereza. ¿Qué burradas habría dicho la vieja en su ausencia?

Cuando tía Millicent se calmó y se dejó caer en la butaca, Undertaker consideró que era momento de pasar a la acción.

-Señora…yo…. De verdad lo siento. Pero desde que murieron nuestros padres siendo Celia una niña, yo… quise darle la mejor vida posible. Sé que paso mucho tiempo en mis negocios y debería dedicarle más tiempo a mi hermanita. Pero le juro que yo solo deseo su felicidad.

Había dicho aquello de rodillas, con una mano en el pecho y mirada de cachorrillo apaleado. Ciel estaba con la boca abierta. Joder, incluso él quería abrazarlo, a pesar de de saber que era un acto.

Y al parecer a tía Millicent también le había hecho efecto. Había sacado un pañuelo del bolsillo y se enjugaba los ojos con él mientras miraba a Undertaker con pena. Por una vez parecía una persona normal, agradable incluso.

-Dios mio, que vida tan dura- dijo con una voz sorprendentemente suave- Ve, hijo mío, y siéntate con tu prometida- señaló al sillón donde estaba Lizzie, mientras ahogaba un sollozo en el pañuelo.

-Gracias señora. Hola, querida- dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a Lizzie.

En ese momento, Edward estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero una mirada asesina de su madre lo disuadió de inmediato. Con Frances Midford no se jugaba y menos cuando, por fin, habían conseguido calmar a tía Millicent.

La anciana, por otra parte, ya había recuperado la compostura y estaba dispuesta a seguir con el "curso prematrimonial"

-Bueno, querida Ceila, como te iba diciendo, otros problemas que podéis tener para tener hijos son la estrechez y la impotencia. Para lo primero, podéis usar la vaselina; se vende en las farmacias. Y para lo segundo, me han dicho que es bueno darse friegas "ahí" con vinagre de manzana…

Ciel tenía la sensación de que, si se hundía más en el sofá, acabaría llegando al infierno por su propio pie. Si escuchar a tía Millicent dando esos consejos ya era humillante, hacerlo con un demonio y un shinigami haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para aguantar las carcajadas, era mil veces peor.

Edward, por su parte, estaba pensando seriamente en salir corriendo de allí, aunque fuera por la chimenea. Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Especialmente aquello de las friegas le había dejado con el corazón en la garganta ¿Hasta cuando pensaba seguir aquella vieja dejándolo en ridículo delante de todos? Porque no era ciego, era evidente que el mayordomo y aquel tío raro de las cicatrices se estaban partiendo el pecho a su costa.

-…aunque la primera vez todos los hombres suelen ser unos chapuzas que no saben usarla…-

Y en ese momento Edward llegó a su límite. Estaba tan cabreado que no le importaba nada más.

-¡Vamos a ver!- gritó como nunca en su vida- ¿¡No puedes decirnos esto en privado!? ¿¡No te das cuenta de que nos estás dejando en ridículo delante de todos!?

Se hizo el silencio total y absoluto. Ni tía Millicent se atrevió a responder. Al cabo de unos segundos, la anciana salió apresuradamente del salón, sin molestarse en esquivar las piezas de mobiliario a su paso y murmurando (aunque de manera bastante audible) sobre "esa horrible, desagradecida e irrespetuosa juventud".

Los demás suspiraron aliviados. No sabían en que acabaría aquello, pero al menos podrían relajarse un poco y pensar como seguirían con aquella farsa.


	5. Chapter 5: Sepultureros y amistades biza

Cap 5: Sepultureros y amistades bizarras.

En cuanto tía Millicent cerró la puerta tras de sí, Edward se encaró con sus padres.

-Lo siento- dijo realmente apenado. Sabía que se merecía un severo castigo, a pesar de que tía Millicent acabase con el autocontrol de cualquiera que estuviese a su lado más de cinco minutos.

-No, hijo- dijo su madre con voz suave, para sorpresa de todos-. Entiendo que eso era demasiado para tu paciencia y la de cualquiera. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si llega a seguir así un minuto más.

-Cierto- intervino su padre- ya veremos cómo lo arreglamos; de mientras, disfrutemos de un té tranquilos.

-Gracias- dijo Edward realmente conmovido.

En ese momento un torrente de carcajadas inundó la habitación. Ciel suspiró. Por lo visto, Undertaker no había podido aguantar más. En fin, habría que esperar a que se calmase.

-Jajaja… el Conde vestido…jajaja de mujer. Y esa mujer…jajajajaj…vaselina y vinagre de manzana…jajajajajajajajajajajaja… buenísimo…jajajaja… un año de información gratis… jajajajaja- intentaba decir a duras penas Undertaker, mientras reía como un poseso y se revolcaba por el suelo.

-No has cambiado nada, Undertaker- dijo tía Frances, impasible como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tener a un tipo revolcándose de risa en la alfombra de su sala de estar.

-¿Le conoces?-preguntó Edward pasmado. Su madre conocía a gente realmente rara. Herencia Phantomhive, supuso.

-Sí, ha sido el informante del perro guardián de la Reina durante mucho tiempo. Mi hermano trabajó con él muchos años- explicó la Marquesa con algo de nostalgia.

Edward no se lo podía creer. Creía conocer bien a su primo, a pesar del secretismo de su trabajo. Y sin embargo, en menos de una semana, se había enterado de que acudió a un baile travestido (a saber con qué intenciones) y que su informante era un sepulturero. ¿Qué sería lo próximo que descubriese, un pacto con el diablo?

-Realmente ha pasado tiempo, Marquesa- dijo acercándose un poco demasiado a la cara de la susodicha- . Creo que no nos veíamos desde la boda del Conde.

-¡Ah, qué lindo!- gritó repentinamente Lizzie, dándole un fuerte achuchón a Undertaker, quien no parecía demasiado molesto.

Ciel estaba en shock ¿lindo? Definitivamente, los gustos de Lizzie jamás dejarían de sorprenderle. Podía entender que los lazos le parecieran lindos, que el rosa le pareciera lindo, que el mismo travestido le pareciese lindo, pero ¿Undertaker? El no era lindo. El era sexy y escalofriante. Y, aún así, Sebastián le hacía fuertemente la competencia. Hablando del diablo…

-Sebastián, ven, tenemos que hablar- le dijo a su mayordomo con tono bastante amenazador.

-Yes, my lord- respondió el demonio mientras salían de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ciel decidió ir directo al grano y resolver aquello de una vez.

-¿En que estabas pensando cuando decidiste traer a Undertaker? ¿No podrías haber fingido tu mismo ser Richard Phantomhive?- le espetó a su mayordomo.

-Verá, joven amo- respondió este con esa imborrable sonrisa suya- Pensé que lady Harcourt sospecharía si yo desapareciese repentinamente, y, bueno, él fue muy fácil de convencer. Solo tuve que prometerle que sería divertido. Y lo está siendo.- añadió ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Ciel tuvo que admitir que llevaba razón. Sin embargo no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Aun así, creo que te estás divirtiendo demasiado con esto. Como sigas intentando enredar esto más de lo que ya está, te vas a arrepentir.-

-Yes my lord- respondió Sebastián, todavía con esa mirada que mostraba a las claras que no le tomaba en serio.

-¿No me crees?- preguntó el conde con una sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiar a la de un demonio- A la próxima que hagas te quedarás sin sexo un mes y te haré matar a todos los felinos del planeta. Y hablo en serio.

Por primera vez desde que lo conociera Sebastián parecía genuinamente aterrado.

-¡No, Joven Amo, todo menos eso!-

Y es que Sebastián tenía sus prioridades muy claras. El sexo no le importaba tanto (su amo ni de coña aguantaría un mes de abstinencia), pero los gatos eran otra cosa muy distinta. Sebastián amaba a aquellas bolitas peludas, es más, ¿Qué clase de monstruo sin entrañas podría odiarlos? Preferiría vivir el resto de su vida en un bunker rodeado de shinigamis antes que hacerles daño.

-Ya me has oído. Así que compórtate.-dijo Ciel.

-Está bien- respondió derrotado el mayordomo mientras volvían a entrar al salón.

Al entrar vieron que Undertaker se había adaptado rápidamente a su "familia política" a excepción de Edward, que todavía parecía desconfiar de él y mantenía el atizador de la chimenea cerca. Lizzie, sin embargo, parecía encantada con él, sobre todo con su pelo.

-¡Ah, Ciel, ya estas de vuelta! Nos lo estamos pasando muy bien. ¡Undy es genial!-

¿¡Undy!? Ciel no podía creerse aquello. Durante todo el rato había estado preocupado de que Lizzie se traumatizase de por vida (porque Undertaker era capaz de provocarle pesadillas a cualquiera) y, sin embargo, ahí estaba haciéndole peinaditos.

Undertaker, por su parte, parecía encantado con lo que Lizzie le había hecho en la cabeza. Le había separado el cabello en dos enormes trenzas y, a continuación, le había hecho un moño con cada una a ambos lados de la cabeza. Y todo ello aderezado con unos lazos rosas que contrastaban enormemente con el cabello gris del sepulturero.

Ciel suspiró y se dispuso a despedirse de sus parientes.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Ya es muy tarde y los sirvientes deben estar preocupados-

En realidad, el que estaba preocupado era él. Había estado fuera casi todo el día, y las probabilidades de que aquellos inútiles hubiesen hecho explotar su mansión eran demasiado altas. Y eso, después de haber aguantado todo el día a la vieja repelente, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Sí, entiendo- dijo tía Frances-. Que tengas buen viaje.

-Gracias, por cierto, tía ¿tenemos que venir mañana?- inquirió el conde.

-Ya veremos. Trataremos de solucionar las cosas con tía Millicent y te enviaremos una nota en cuanto nos sea posible.-

-Joo, ¿ya os vais?- se quejó Lizzie.

-Sí, pero volveremos otro día, tal vez mañana- respondió Ciel- No te enfades.-añadió dándole un beso en la mejilla. En otras circunstancias no lo habría hecho, pero sabía que si su prometida seguía poniéndole esos enormes ojos de cachorrito acabaría marchándose con el corazón en un puño.

- Ciel…-susurró Lizzie completamente ruborizada.

En ese momento Ciel sintió una mirada asesina clavándose en su nuca. Casi podía ver a Edward agarrando el atizador de hierro con intenciones nada amigables.

-B-Bueno, ¡adiós a todos!- dijo saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación con Sebastián y Undertaker, este último siendo prácticamente arrastrado por el mayordomo, ya que le había vuelto a dar otro ataque de risa. Y es que el conde Phantomhive siendo romántico era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Sebastián, déjame en la mansión y lleva a Undertaker a su tienda- ordenó Ciel haciendo caso omiso de las carcajadas del sepulturero.

-Joven amo, si me lo permite, creo que deberíamos dejar al señor Undertaker, quiero decir, al señor Richard Phantomhive quedarse en la mansión- dijo el mayordomo recalcando especialmente el nombre.- Sabiendo lo… impredecible que puede ser lady Harcourt, no podemos correr el riesgo de que decida visitarnos por sorpresa y no lo encuentre en la mansión.-

Ciel meditó aquello. Realmente tenía sentido, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la certeza de que a su mayordomo solo le interesaba divertirse a su costa.

-Conde, recuerde que yo soy el único que puede calmar a esa mujer- dijo Undertaker prácticamente encima suyo.- Si visitase su mansión y le diese uno de esos ataques de histeria y empezase a destruir las propiedades del conde…

-¡Bueno, está bien!- le interrumpió el conde, ya bastante molesto-¡Sebastián, vamos a la mansión! Y cuando lleguemos, dile a Maylene que prepare el cuarto de invitados.

-Como ordene.-

Ciel subió al coche sintiéndose realmente molesto. Aquel par de enredadores se habían salido con la suya. Pero ya se aseguraría de hacérselo pagar. Vaya si se las pagarían.


	6. Chapter 6: Convivencia y reconciliacion

Cap 6: Convivencia y "reconciliaciones".

Al día siguiente, Ciel bajó a desayunar esperando noticias de los Midford y resignándose a su nueva convivencia con Undertaker.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró al susodicho vestido con sus ropas de siempre y comiendo lo que parecía ser una masa de carbón cubierta de salsa (obra de Bard, supuso), ajeno a los sirvientes, quienes estaban acurrucados en un rincón muertos de miedo. Ciel no podía culparlos. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado a él y a sus macabras excentricidades, todavía recordaba como lo conoció.

Fue cuando tenía cinco años. Su padre lo había traído a casa para discutir unos negocios y Ciel tuvo la mala suerte de entrar a la sala mientras tomaban el té. En cuanto vio a aquel tipo raro con sus cicatrices, su aterradora sonrisa y sus ojos invisibles, había corrido a esconderse detrás de su padre. Y cuando habló con él fue aún peor.

Se veía que Undertaker intentaba ser amable, pero no fue una buena idea de su parte hablar de ataúdes y cadáveres a un niño de esa edad. En un momento dado describió como una mujer había terminado con todas sus tripas fuera tras un ataque de animales salvajes, con todo lujo de detalles. Ciel salió corriendo y no paró hasta que llegó a su cuarto. No hubo forma humana de hacerle salir hasta la noche y tuvo pesadillas durante varios días.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se obligó a sí mismo a volver a la realidad y empezó a tomarse sus tostadas.

-Sebastián, ¿tenemos noticias de los Midford?- preguntó a su mayordomo.

-No, todavía no. Supongo que no les será nada fácil hacer entrar en razón a esa mujer-respondió Sebastián con una expresión de disgusto.

Ciel no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque detestaba a tía Millicent, le parecía realmente divertido el que considerase a Sebastián un depravado seductor dispuesto a desgraciar jovencitas de buena familia sin razón aparente. También ayudaba a su humor que su mayordomo ya no le insistiese en vestir de mujer en su mansión. Que otra le quedaba, si no quería bañarse en la sangre de sus amados gatitos.

Una vez terminado el desayuno se dirigió a su despacho a poner sus asuntos en orden. Suspiró. Por fin un día normal.

O eso pensó, hasta que oyó los gritos de Maylene al otro lado del pasillo. Fue corriendo a ver qué pasaba y se encontró a su sirvienta tirada en mitad del corredor, señalando el interior del cuarto justo enfrente suyo.

Ciel no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente al acordarse de que esa era la habitación de Undertaker ¿no llevaba allí ni un día y ya estaba dando problemas? Entró en la habitación sabiendo que probablemente se arrepentiría. Y vaya si lo hizo.

Su cuarto de invitados se había convertido en una morgue. En realidad, una morgue era una sala de fiestas llena de flores comparado con aquello. Undertaker había decidido no atrasarse en su trabajo, lo que significaba que el cuarto estaba hasta arriba de ataúdes y cadáveres. Y la gran mayoría de ellos no parecían haber tenido una muerte bonita, a juzgar por las espantosas mutilaciones de varios de ellos.

En ese momento, Undertaker salió de entre una maraña de brazos y piernas.

-¡Ah, hola conde!- saludó como si nada- Lamento el desorden pero voy un poco atrasado y los clientes no esperan. Fue una suerte que su mayordomo se ofreciera a traerlos, aunque algunos se dañaron un poco. Mire como quedó el pobre Isaac Jones.

Señalaba el cuerpo de un hombre de unos cincuenta años cuya cara estaba horriblemente aplastada, tal vez por algún ataúd mal colocado.

Ciel no respondió. Sería mejor salir de allí cuanto antes si no quería vomitar el desayuno. Una vez en el pasillo, se dirigió a Maylene.

-Maylene, dile a Sebastián que, a partir de ahora, él se encargará de limpiar esta habitación. Con la lengua.-

-S-Si, Joven amo- dijo la sirvienta visiblemente aliviada por no tener que volver a entrar en ese antro de pesadilla. Se levantó torpemente y se dirigió a las escaleras, donde (para no variar) tropezó llevándose por delante a Finny, quie subía en ese momento.

Ciel suspiró y se fue a su despacho de donde nadie, NADIE lo sacaría en todo el día. Comería y dormiría allí, de ser necesario.

Pero, nuevamente, el mundo se confabulaba para no darle ni un minuto de paz. Después del almuerzo (que había tomado en su despacho por si acaso) llegó Sebastián con una breve nota de los Midford que decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Ciel:_

_Tia Millicent ya parece más calmada, pero aún se niega hablar con Edward, quien, como es lógico, tiene problemas para pedirle disculpas._

_Hemos pensado que podrías traer a Undertaker esta tarde para ayudarnos, ya que tía Millicent parece tenerle especial aprecio. Y, además, Lizzie tiene muchas ganas de verlo otra vez._

_Por otra parte, te pediría que también trajeras a tu mayordomo, ya que así la tía Millicent concentrará su enfado en el, en vez de en Edward. Nos disculpamos de antemano por cualquier acusación de depravación y lascivia que reciba por parte de tía Millicent._

_Atentamente_

_Tío Alexis._

Ciel dejó la nota y llamó a Sebastián para que fuera haciendo los preparativos. Realmente no le apetecia ir, pero se animó pensando en tía Millicent acusando a Sebastián de alguna perversión salida de su trastocada mente.

Una vez todo listo fueron hasta el coche donde Undertaker les esperaba, al parecer, con bastante impaciencia.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir?- preguntó el conde levantando una ceja.

-Jejeje, claro. Después de todo, esa mujer es muy divertida. Y quiero seguir mi conversación con la señorita Elizabeth.- respondió el sepulturero subiendo el coche.

-¿De qué hablabais?- inquirió Ciel con curiosidad. No se le ocurría ningún tema de conversación que pudiese interesar a dos personas tan opuestas.

-Discutíamos la mejor manera de apuñalar a alguien en un órgano causándole el mínimo daño posible. Está claro que esa chica sabe del tema, tenía buenas ideas- dijo Undertaker. Inmediatamente se echó a reír al ver la cara de estupor de Ciel. Y es que el conde no daba crédito ¿su prometida era a la vez una pervertida y una sádica? Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal vez su matrimonio no sería tan aburrido como imaginaba.

Una vez llegados a la mansión Midford fueron al salón, donde toda la familia esperaba, como si del resultado de aquella tarde dependiera el destino del universo.

-Hola a todos- saludó "Richard" cumpliendo a la perfección su deber como cabeza de familia.

-Hola, Richard querido… -dijo la tía Millicent con la voz más suave y cariñosa que le habían oído.

Ciel y Sebastian estaban alucinando. Cierto que Undertaker había resultado ser todo un teatrero pero ¿hasta ese extremo llegaba su talento?

-Hola, señora- dijo el sepulturero besándole la mano. Tía Millicent se ruborizó como una quinceañera, lo que sorprendió a todos. Tal vez resolver aquello no sería tan difícil, después de todo.

-Bien- dijo el marqués adoptando ese aire marcial que solo usaba en situaciones críticas, como invasiones zombis a bordo de cruceros.- Nos hemos reunido para que Edward le presente las debidas excusas a tía Millicent por su comportamiento del otro dia. Edward…- dijo haciendo una seña a su hijo.

Edward se levantó como si fuese a sacrificar una parte de su alma al hacer aquello. Sin embargo miró a tía Millicent directamente a los ojos.

-Tía, se que mi comportamiento el otro dia fue inexcusable y, de verdad, lo lamento. Te ruego que aceptes mis disculpas.-

-¿¡Que acepte tus disculpas!?- gritó tía Millicent. Al parecer aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que creían.-¡Eso no tiene excusa!¡ En mis tiempos a los mayores se les tenía un respeto y jamás se les levantaba la voz! Definitivamente el mundo está podrido y ya no se respeta a las personas que deberían ser veneradas por su sabiduría…- prosiguió en lo que parecía que sería un monólogo eterno.

-Señora, si me lo permite…- intervino repentinamente Undertaker- creo que no debemos reprender al muchacho. Esto es toda culpa mía.

Todos se le quedaron mirando como si le hubiese salido un segundo par de ojos. El sepulturero hizo acopio de toda su capacidad actoral y prosiguió, cerrando el puño y adoptando una expresión del más absoluto dolor y remordimiento.

-Sí, es todo culpa mía. Lo que provocó la actitud de este joven, fue el presenciar como mi mayordomo coqueteaba inmoralmente con una sirvienta de esta casa. Ese comportamiento repugnante y lujurioso fue lo que perturbó su alma hasta el punto de hacerle actuar como lo hizo. Lo siento.-

La cara de Sebastián era todo un poema en ese momento y Ciel tuvo que contenerse para no revolcarse por el suelo de la risa, mientras la familia Midford se miraban entre ellos estupefactos. Y tía Millicent…

Tía Millicent se levantó del asiento, lentamente pero con una expresión que presagiaba el Apocalipsis. Y, antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla, empezó a arrojarle a Sebastian todos los objetos que pilló a mano, con envidiable puntería mientras le insultaba a pleno pulmón.

El mayordomo tuvo que huir corriendo de la sala, perseguido muy de cerca por la anciana quien blandía peligrosamente el bastón por encima de su cabeza y le dedicaba a Sebastian todos los improperios que conocía.

En cuanto se fueron, Ciel se dejó caer en el sillón y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. No le importaba ni quien le estuviese mirando ni su orgullo como conde ¿a quién le importaría, si aquel era el espectáculo definitivo?

Undertaker, por su parte, también se retorcía de la risa en el suelo. ¡Bendito el momento en que aceptó hacerle ese favor al conde! Jamás esperó reírse tanto ¡Y lo que quedaba!

No volvieron a ver a Sebastián en toda la tarde, pero tía Millicent regresó al cabo de un rato, sudorosa y agotada, pero mucho más dispuesta a hacer las paces con Edward. Efectivamente, le perdonó de todo corazón y estuvo toda la tarde echando pestes sobre aquel "asqueroso y lascivo mayordomo".

Al final del día, Ciel y Undertaker esperaban al lado del coche a que llegase Sebastian. Si se atrevía, claro.

-Siento haberles hecho esperar.-

Estaba tan perfecto y reluciente como siempre a pesar de la paliza, pero a Ciel no le importó. Con haberle visto huir de la vieja, se daba más que por satisfecho. Y, al parecer Undertaker también.

Mientras volvían a la mansión, Ciel pensó que ese había sido el mejor día desde que empezó todo aquel lio. Claro, que eso no libraría a Sebastián de limpiar la habitación de Undertaker con la lengua.


	7. Chapter 7: Paseos y curas

Cap 7: Paseos y curas.

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca, maldita bruja!?-

Eso es lo que Edward (todos, en realidad) quería gritar en ese momento. Sin embargo, se contuvo y puso su cara más amable mientras elegía cuidadosamente las palabras.

-Pero, tía… ya te hemos dicho que la boda está planeada para dentro de dos años, cuando acabe mis estudios-.

Edward intentaba, sobre todo, que no pareciese que estuviera llevando la contraria. El vejestorio tenía la piel muy fina, y cualquier enfrentamiento frontal sería un error.

-No. Quiero veros casaros antes de que me vaya de aquí. No quiero tener que hacer un segundo viaje- dijo tía Millicent con el ceño fruncido.

-En ese caso, señora, podríamos viajar nosotros y celebrarlo en su casa. He oído que tienen una iglesia muy bonita…- intentó decir Undertaker, pero fue interrumpido por la anciana.

-No, no, no, hijo mío-respondió con voz amable pero sin ceder ni un milímetro- Desde siempre, el marqués de Midford se ha casado en la capilla de la mansión. Es una tradición que ha durado generaciones y no la alteraremos ahora. Es más, creo que el padre Arthur Cortor, quien casó a mi hija Marlene sigue vivo. Le preguntaré si quiere hacerse cargo

Todos se quedaron petrificados. No solo estaba emperrada con que se casasen ya, sino que tenía un cura que, probablemente no se negaría a hacer el favor. Si no hacían algo pronto, Edward y Ciel tendrían el dudoso honor de ser el primer matrimonio homosexual de la historia. En ese momento habló Lizzie.

-Padre, madre ¿no os había escrito ayer el padre Segismundo diciendo que vendría de visita? El podría hacerse cargo- improvisó mientras les hacía señas disimuladas para que le siguieran la corriente.

-Eh…Eh, si, si, por supuesto- dijo el marqué encantará, tía Millicent. Ese hombre es un santo y modelo de virtud como pocos quedan.

-Bien.-dijo la anciana, aunque no se la veía muy convencida.

-Desde luego que lo es- intervino Undertaker- Ese hombre pasó muchos sufrimientos y desvelos para sacar a mi mayordomo de los imperdonables vicios en los que se estaba hundiendo. Y aun sigue intentando que renuncie a sus conductas inmorales hacia las mujeres, a pesar de su desagradecida actitud…- suspiró, mientras la vieja fulminaba con la mirada al mayordomo, quien trataba inútilmente de pasar desapercibido mientras lanzaba una disimulada mirada de odio a Undertaker.

Entonces de acuerdo- dijo finalmente.- Por cierto, en dos días quiero ir a Londres a comprar los vestidos.-añadió retirándose a sus aposentos. Los demás aprovecharon para discutir en profundidad aquello mientras Undertaker se carcajeaba en el sillón

-¿A que ha venido eso, Lizzie?- preguntó Edward sin entender del todo que pretendía su hermana.

Ciel suspiró un poco fastidiado. Edward era demasiado directo y sincero para su propio bien. No podría ser sutil y menos aún retorcido o manipulador ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. En fin, tendría que explicárselo.

-Ahora que la vieja cree que hay alguien dispuesto a casarnos, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de que nos imponga a un cura de verdad.-

-Cierto. Solo tenemos que encontrar a alguien que finja serlo. Así, aunque tengamos que hacer la ceremonia, no estaréis realmente casados- añadió Lizzie sonriendo a un sorprendido Edward.

Frances frunció el ceño. Aunque Elizabeth había actuado de buena fe, era evidente que había heredado su lado Phantomhive, y eso le preocupó un poco. Había nacido como una Phantomhive, amaba sinceramente a esa familia y comprendía su deber pero no le gustaba su manera de hacer las cosas. Ella era una mujer muy directa que odiaba andarse con rodeos o segundas intenciones, algo que los Phantomhive tenían que hacer con frecuencia. Menos mal que su hija era una niña recta y de buen corazón.

-En fin- dijo obligándose a dejar esos pensamientos-, tenemos que planificar esa boda- no pudo evitar morderse los labios al decir eso.-

- De acuerdo- dijo Sebastián, quien ya había pensado todo-¿Podríamos usar sus trajes de boda, marqueses? De esa manera nos evitaríamos tener que ir al sastre.

-Sí,- dijo ella- realmente quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible. Por cierto ¿de dónde sacaremos al padre Segismundo?-

-Oh, yo puedo encargarme de eso.- intervino repentinamente Undertaker, quien había conseguido dejar de reírse- Conozco al candidato perfecto.-

-Está bien- dijo Ciel resignado. Sabía que iba a pasar lo mismo que cuando Sebastián tuvo que buscar a Richard Phantomhive y que probablemente iba a maldecir a todos los ancestros de Undertaker (si los tenia), pero tenía tantas ganas como su tía de acabar con aquella pantomima.- Por cierto, es hora de que nos marchemos- añadió mirando al reloj de pared.

-Id primero a despediros de la viej… de tía Millicent, quiero decir- les recordó Edward

- De acuerdo, amor mío- dijo Ciel riéndose de la cara que puso Edward. Realmente su primo se estaba traumatizando con aquello. Por culpa de la vieja, Edward se lavaba los labios con jabón de pino dos veces al día y le daban arcadas cada vez que veía una botella de vinagre de manzana.

Ciel y Undertaker subieron al cuarto de tía Millicent y llamaron a la puerta. Cuando abrió, tuvieron que contenerse para mantener la expresión neutral. La vieja llevaba una enorme bata que más bien parecía una alfombra diseñada por un daltónico y el pelo suelto con un extraño potingue encima. Lo único que cubría sus pies eran unas medias rotas que dejaban ver sus dedos. Y a juzgar por el olor que llegaba del interior, aquella tipa era cliente habitual de Lau.

-Bueno, señora- dijo Undertaker- Veníamos a despedirnos.

-Si querido, que tengáis buen viaje- respondió ruborizada tía Millicent. Ciel no sabía si era porque le gustaba Undertaker o porque la habían visto así.

-Adiós, tía- se despidió Ciel esperando perderla de vista hasta el día siguiente.

-Espera un momento, querida-dijo la vieja sujetándole del hombro.

Mierda.

-Me he dado cuenta de que siempre te tapas el ojo derecho. No deberías, tienes unos ojos preciosos y sería una pena que no los luzcas.- siguió la vieja, imperturbable a la cara de espanto de Ciel, fijándose en la enorme rosa con un pequeño velo que tapaba el parche que llevaba debajo.

"Nonono, ni se te ocurra, maldita sea…" pensaba Ciel mientras tía Millicent retiraba el adorno.

El grito de la anciana se oyó por toda la mansión. Y fuera de ella, pues incluso el jardinero y su ayudante subieron a ver qué pasaba. Ciel se alejó de la vieja lo más posible mientras se recordaba mentalmente visitar a un otorrino en cuanto aquello acabase.

-¡E-Esto! Alexis, ¿¡cómo has podido permitir que tu hijo se comprometa con una tullida!?-

-Y-Yo… no pensé que te fuera a importar…- dijo el marqués e inmediatamente añadió- Pero podemos anular el compromiso si quieres…

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Edward tiene que casarse cuanto antes y no podemos estar seguros de que ninguna familia decente quiera casar a su hija con el después de esto! ¡La familia Midford ha sido mancillada sin remedio!- gimió echándose a llorar.

Lizzie apretó los puños temblando de pura furia, al igual que su madre ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella vieja asquerosa a hablar así de Ciel? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a pensar que Edward era incapaz de conseguir una buena prometida? Se las pagaría, desde luego que se las pagaría.

Ciel, por su parte, estaba enfadado, pero con Sebastián ¿por qué había tenido que ponerle la marca justo ahí? ¿No podría habérsela puesto en una nalga, por ejemplo? Ahí seguro que nadie la vería jamás.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir con sus cavilaciones, ya que tía Millicent le agarró del cuello y volvió a vocearle en sus ya lastimados oídos.

-¡No se te ocurra mostrar jamás esa asquerosidad en público!-

Antes de que Ciel tuviera tiempo de responder, tía Millicent ya se había encerrado en su cuarto con un sonoro portazo que hizo a todos los presentes compadecer a la pobre puerta.

-Tsk, esta mujer está más loca cada día- se quejó Edward mientras ayudaba a Ciel a levantarse.

-Cierto. Ahora si nos disculpan, nos vamos- dijo Undertaker- Tengo que hablar con "el padre Segismundo" jejeje

Al cabo de dos días llegó la tan temida visita a Londres, aunque a Ciel le preocupaba más lo que fuera que Undertaker tuviera en mente. Eso y tener que vestirse de mujer en público. Solo esperaba que ningún conocido lo viera.

Se encontraron con los Midford y la vieja casi a la entrada de la ciudad. Ciel tuvo el máximo cuidado de no acercarse a la vieja, al igual que Sebastián. Edward, por su parte, no se atrevía ni a mirar a Ciel. La sola idea de encontrarse con alguien de la escuela y tener que presentar a su primo como su prometida le daba ganas de salir corriendo.

Al cabo de un rato, Ciel supo que pasar desapercibidos sería imposible. Y todo gracias a que, las constantes quejas a voz en grito de tía Millicent, evitaban que los transeúntes despegasen sus miradas de ellos ni un instante. El único que se libró del bochorno fue Undertaker, que se fue a "arreglar unos asuntos" (buscar al padre Segismundo, supusieron los demás).

Se quejaba de todo. De la acera mal empedrada, del pésimo servicio de alcantarillado, de lo cutres que eran las tiendas… de todo. Y a voz en grito. Ciel suspiró. Al menos la gente no se fijaba en el, tan absortos estaban escuchando las quejas de la anciana.

Cuando (por fin) compraron todo lo necesario se reunieron con Undertaker y fueron a comer al restaurante más caro de la ciudad. Y, de alguna manera, tía Millicent logró encontrarle pegas incluso a eso.

Mientras comían, Ciel se sintió tentado de preguntar a Undertaker que tal había ido todo, pero a ver como la hacía, con la vieja vigilando sus modales como un perro de presa, alerta en todo momento a la más mínima falta de educación. Afortunadamente, en un descuido Sebastián aprovechó para vaciar el salero en la sopa de la anciana. Todos contuvieron el aliento y esperaron.

En cuanto tía Millicent tomó la primera cucharada un desgarrador grito resonó por todo el restaurante, mientras la anciana arrojaba el plato al pobre camarero y se dirigía a toda velocidad a la cocina exigiendo explicaciones.

Inmediatamente todos se acercaron a Undertaker a preguntar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la marquesa intentando olvidar el vergonzoso espectáculo que estaba dando tía Millicent.

-El padre Segismundo nos espera en la mansión Phantomhive a las seis en punto- respondió el sepulturero rápidamente por si volvía la vieja.

-Pero ¿Cómo haremos para ir sin que se dé cuenta?- preguntó Edward. Sabía que no podrían desaparecer sin que ella lo notase y, si sabia donde iban, los acompañaría seguro.

-No se preocupe por eso- dijo Sebastián sacando de su bolsillo un frasco de polvos para dormir y echando una parte en el oporto de tía Millicent.

-Perfecto- dijeron los demás, complacidos.

Todo salió según lo previsto. Tía Millicent se había dormido nada más sentarse en el coche y no despertaría hasta un par de horas más tarde. Mientras iban a la mansión, Ciel no resistió las ganas de preguntar.

-Undertaker, ¿Quién es el padre Segismundo?-

-Jejeje, lo sabrá enseguida, mi querido conde-

No hubo manera de sacarle nada más, y Ciel tuvo que darse por vencido. De mientras los Midford estaban pensando exactamente en lo mismo ¿Quién sería ese "cura"?¿Sería del agrado de tía Millicent?

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, los Midford le dieron instrucciones al cochero de que llevase a tía Millicent a casa y luego volviese a esperarles a ellos. Y que no despertase a la anciana bajo ningún concepto. Ciel casi sintió pena por los sirvientes, que tendrían que cargar a esa mole por las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

En cuanto entraron, los recibió Maylene.

-Joven amo, el padre Segismundo le espera en la sala.-

Ciel miró al aludido y vio una mirada de diversión que no le gustó en absoluto. Entró en la habitación esperando cualquier cosa, incluso encontrar a Agni y Soma como cura y monja respectivamente.

Pero no. No eran ellos. En realidad, casi lo habría preferido a aquello. Tanto él como Edward tuvieron que contener sus mandíbulas antes de que llegaran al suelo.

Allí, sentado en el sillón y vestido con sotana, crucifijo y una Biblia en la mano estaba Hermann Greenhill, prefecto de la Casa Verde de Weston College, mirándoles sorprendido.

Edward quería que la tierra se lo tragase. De todas las personas que podrían fingir ser el cura ¿por qué Greenhill? Esperaba que al menos no supiese que su "prometida" era en realidad su primo. Undertaker no podía ser tan cabrón como para decírselo.

-Greenhill, te agradezco que nos ayudes con esto, pero ¿Cómo es que…?- no pudo seguir hablando por la vergüenza.

-Bien, Midford- habló por fin el prefecto- Undertaker me explicó que tenías que fingir casarte por lo de tu tía, pero sigo bastante confuso.

-Bueno…- dijo el sepulturero poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Ciel. Los dos jóvenes se volvieron a mirarlo- El joven Midford tiene que casarse con esta linda joven, que en realidad es el conde Ciel Phantomhive, a quien usted seguro conoce…-

Ciel y Edward se sonrojaron tanto que casi echaban humo, mientras Greenhill los miraba de uno a otro estupefacto. Ciel se estaba decidiendo entre irse corriendo o matar a Undertaker, decantándose por esto último. Pena que aquel cabronazo fuese inmortal.

-¿P-Phantomhive?- preguntó Greenhill mirando a Ciel sin poder creérselo.

-Sí, soy yo. M-Me alegro de verte otra vez-respondió Ciel ofreciéndole la mano, aún con su cara al rojo vivo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Undertaker y Sebastian partiéndose de risa sin disimulo. Malditos bastardos.

Greenhill se la estrechó sin saber muy bien que decir. Sabía que era un muchacho noble y valiente, pero jamás pensó que su lealtad familiar llegase a esos extremos. No sabía si le perturbaba más verlo vestido de mujer o ser consciente de que, si fuese realmente una chica, la encontraría atractiva.

Se quedaron un rato en un incomodo silencio hasta que tía Frances se decidió a hablar, para alivio de todos.

-Joven Greenhill, realmente tenemos que darte als gracias por esto. -

-No hay de que, señora- dijo Greenhill un poco avergonzado- Undertaker es un buen amigo de mi familia y, además, Midford es mi sirviente en la escuela. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer.

El resto de la tarde lo dedicaron a planear la famosa boda, que sería ese mismo sábado. Greenhill no podía creer que esa fuera tan peligrosa, pero las continuas advertencias de todos ya le estaban empezando a hacer dudar.

Ciel, por otra parte, solo deseaba dos cosas: que Greenhill no notase el parecido de su mayordomo con el profesor Michaelis, y que tía Millicent no les obligase a Edward y a él a consumar el matrimonio delante de ella.


	8. Chapter 8: La boda

Cap 8: La boda.

Después de una semana de preparativos, stress y ataques de histeria de tía Millicent finalmente llegó la tan (in)deseada boda. Milagrosamente habían conseguido que la anciana no invitase a ningún familiar o conocido suyo, por lo que solo asistirían los involucrados en aquello, lo que supuso un alivio para los "novios".

Sin duda, el momento más tenso de toda aquella preparación fue presentar al "padre Segismundo" a tía Millicent. Esta había permanecido mirando al muchacho durante media hora para, a continuación, hacerle un exhaustivo interrogatorio que Greenhill soportó con increíble aplomo. Bueno, con todo el aplomo que se puede tener cuando una vieja loca te pregunta cuantas veces por semana te pones el cilicio o si te fustigas con frecuencia. Finalmente la anciana dio su aprobación y ese sábado celebraban la boda.

Alexis Midford estaba esperando a que su esposa terminara de arreglarse, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No podía evitar culparse a sí mismo por aquella situación. Si tras la muerte de su tío Edward hubiese destruido esos documentos que le daban a la viuda tanto poder político, nada de aquello estaría pasando.

Por su culpa su familia había tenido que aguantar a aquella desquiciada dos largas semanas en su casa. Por su culpa su hijo y su sobrino habían tenido que fingir un compromiso e incluso besarse. Si hubiera sido más firme ni tendrían que acordarse de que esa mujer existía.

En ese momento, Frances salió de su habitación y al ver a su marido tan alicaído suspiró. Ya estaba culpándose otra vez por aquello. Se acercó a él y le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro.

-Escucha-dijo en cuanto su esposo la miró-, no sirve de nada que te sigas culpando por eso. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora sigamos adelante, acabemos con esto y pongámosle las maletas en la puerta a tu tía- esto último lo dijo con una de sus raras sonrisas.

-De acuerdo.- respondió el marqués. Realmente no sabía que haría sin su querida Frances.

De repente se le ocurrió algo. Si solo pudiera… Le explicó rápidamente el plan a su esposa y fueron a hablar con Undertaker. Seguro que él podría ayudarles.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de invitados de la mansión Midford, tenía lugar una escena mucho menos romántica.

-Me niego.- dijo tajantemente Ciel.

-Pero, Joven amo,- insistió su mayordomo- ¿Qué le cuesta permitirme comprobar de un momento si está bien apretado?-

Ciel negó con la cabeza. Ya se conocía ese viejo truco de su mayordomo de soltarle el corsé para volvérselo a apretar. Y no iba a permitírselo justo ese dia, que ya era bastante desagradable de por sí.

-Sebastián, me niego.-insistió el conde.

-Pero entonces, Joven amo ¿Cómo disimularemos su falta de curvas?- preguntó Sebastián maliciosamente.

-Haz lo que te de gana…- respondió Ciel. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Lo que me dé la gana, Joven amo?-

Ciel lo miró casi asustado. Sus ojos se estaban poniendo del mismo color casi fucsia que cuando estaba a punto de transformarse. Incluso pudo notar que sus colmillos crecían un poco.

-S-Sebastián ni se te ocurra…-empezó de decir. Cuando Sebastián se ponía así, no había quien le parara.

-Bien, joven amo, creo que además de ajustarle "un poco" más el corsé le vamos a poner esto- dijo sacando un cinturón de castidad.

-¿Para qué quieres eso?- dijo Ciel sintiendo ganas de reir.

-Por si la maldita vieja- ya ni se molestaba en fingir el más mínimo respeto- quiere que consumen el matrimonio. Y sé que lord Edward no hará nada raro, pero por si acaso.

Eso era una excusa barata y Ciel lo sabía perfectamente. Entonces se le ocurrió algo…

-¡No, no lo harás!-gritó huyendo hacia la puerta.

-Pero, Joven amo, ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntaba el mayordomo mientras trataba de contenerlo.

-¡Socorro, alguien ayudemeeee!-seguía gritando el niño mientras forcejeaba con Sebastián.

El demonio no entendía nada ¿es que toda esa farsa había vuelto loco a su amo? Se dio cuenta de que Ciel prácticamente se estaba quitando la ropa mientras trataba de escapar ¿Qué estaba tramando?

La respuesta le llegó en forma de la vieja desquiciada, quien al parecer había oído los gritos. Sebastián se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido. La "señorita Celia" estaba casi desnuda y el tenia la ropa en la mano. Estaba muerto.

-Tía Millicent, ayúdame por favor, e-el m-me ha quitado la ropa y...y… ha intentado hacerme cosas horribles- dijo Ciel. Estaba temblando y tapándose el rostro con las manos para que no se le notase la risa. Y, de paso, para fingir que lloraba por las supuestas "cosas horribles" que le había hecho Sebastián

Sebastián no sabía si sentirse orgulloso de su amo, por lo mucho que había perfeccionado sus capacidades actorales, o retorcerle el cuello por haberle puesto en esa situación ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en dejarle como un degenerado delante de la vieja?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, ya que la susodicha se abalanzó sobre él entre feroces alaridos. Apenas logró esquivarla, pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Sacó un cuchillo jamonero y un revólver y le persiguió por todo el pasillo disparando e intentando cortarle al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, una sirvienta que pasaba por allí entró en la habitación.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Celia?-preguntó bastante alarmada al ver a "la novia" casi desnuda y retorciéndose de risa en el suelo.

-Jajajajajaja… si…jajajajaja…ayúdame a vestirme…jajajaja-

La pobre muchacha sudó sangre para hacerlo, ya que los espasmos de risa de Ciel complicaban bastante la tarea. Finalmente consiguió ponerle el vestido y hacerle un peinado decente.

Mientras tanto, tía Millicent había perdido de vista al mayordomo y se dejaba caer en un sillón, agotada. Estaba furiosa como nunca en su vida ¿Cómo podía un chico tan sensato y encantador como Richard tener a su servicio a ese depravado? Con la de mayordomos decentes que había por el mundo…

Decidió hablar con él en ese mismo momento. Ese… ser debía desaparecer de la casa Phantomhive antes de que Richard y Elizabeth se casaran. Quien sabia las asquerosidades que podría hacerle a esa muchacha tan ingenua, que no debía saber siquiera como se hacían los niños. Probablemente usaría todo tipo de trucos para convertirla en su amante y sacarle dinero. Y después, seguro que la dejaría preñada de algún bastardo, para sacrificarlo al diablo. Si, ese hombre seguro que ya había entregado su alma al Maligno. Se le veía en la cara.

Se dirigió a toda prisa al dormitorio de Richard para acabar con aquello. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, oyó unas voces dentro y el corazón casi se le detuvo en ese momento ¿Qué hacia Elizabeth en la habitación de su prometido? Entró inmediatamente.

-¿Qué esta pasand...?-

No pudo acabar la frase. En la habitación había dos cadáveres; un hombre de unos veinte años, al parecer ahogado, yacía sobre la cama, mientras que una mujer de unos sesenta reposaba en el escritorio. Richard estaba vestido con una suerte de túnica negra y el flequillo sobre los ojos. Estaba inclinado sobre el cadáver de la mujer, abriendo su torso con un bisturí mientras Elizabeth, a su lado, le observaba con una expresión de absoluto interés.

Tan ensimismados estaban que no se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí, absolutamente petrificada por tan grotesco espectáculo. Elizabeth se inclinó sobre el agujero en el pecho de la mujer mientras Richard le iba explicando.

-Y esto, querida, es como se queda un corazón humano después de ser aplastado…- decía mientras sacaba aquella cosa del pecho de la mujer.

La anciana no pudo soportarlo más y se desmayó en ese momento. Menos mal que la alfombra era mullida.

-Creo que nos pasamos- dijo Lizzie aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa. El plan había funcionado a la perfección. Demasiado, en realidad, a juzgar por el rictus en la cara de la vieja.

-Sí, pero fue realmente divertido jejeje- contestó Undertaker.- Vamos a avisar a los demás.

Con ayuda de Edward y Greenhill consiguieron llevarla a su habitación y dejarla en la cama como buenamente pudieron, mientras que, entre risas, les contaban a todos el incidente.

-No es que os lo reproche, pero ¿seguro que está viva?- preguntó Ciel mirando a tía Millicent, quien parecía más muerta que viva.

-Seguro, Conde jejeje- dijo Undertaker.-

-Aunque, Joven amo,-dijo Sebastián cubierto de ceniza de los pies a la cabeza (se había escondido en el incinerador de basuras)- si quiere que la remate

-No, aunque me gustaría. De todos modos, Undertaker ¿Cómo trajiste los cuerpos?-

-Le pedí ayer al mayordomo que me los trajera. Ha sido una suerte. ¿Ya encontró lo que buscaba, marqués?- preguntó mirando al aludido, quien estaba rebuscando en los cajones de la cómoda.

-¡Si, por fin!- gritó de alegría mientras les enseñaba los papeles.

-Entonces, padre, si quemamos esos papeles ¿no tendremos que fingir la boda?- preguntó Edward esperanzado.

-Efectivamente- respondió su madre, quien ya estaba ordenándole a Paula hacerle las maletas a tía Millicent.

Edward y Greenhill suspiraron de alivio. Greenhill porque hacerse pasar por un cura le parecía un sacrilegio (su familia era muy religiosa) y Edward porque, la sola idea de tener que besar a su primo en los labios, le daba ganas de vomitar.

En ese momento tía Millicent despertó. Miró a su alrededor aturdida y vio a todos al lado de su cama, aunque no parecían demasiado preocupados por su salud. En realidad, parecían muy alegres, casi pletóricos. Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado y se lanzó en una de sus interminables rabietas.

-¡Vosotros dos!- gritó señalando a Lizzie y Undertaker-¿¡Como se os ocurre tener esa repugnante asquerosidad en un dormitorio!? ¡Cadáveres! ¿¡Cómo es posible que una señorita bien criada y un caballero de la alta sociedad se comporten como vulgares sepultureros!?

-¡Suficiente!- intervino la marquesa- Tía Millicent, la boda está cancelada- dijo sin rodeos mientras los demás la vitoreaban.

La anciana tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Y en cuanto lo hizo, empezó a gritar otra vez.

-¿¡Como que cancelada!? ¡Ni se os ocurra hacer eso! ¡El heredero del apellido Midford tiene que casarse YA! ¡No me obliguéis a usar los papeles porque sino…!-

-¿Te refieres a estos papeles, tía Millicent?- dijo el marqués con una sonrisa, mientras les prendía fuego con el candelabro.

Tía Millicent se quedó estática. Esos papeles eran valiosísimos y aun dentro de su perturbada mente, sabía que era lo único que podría hacerles seguir con aquella boda, tan importante para el futuro de la familia. Eso la enfureció más.

-¡Me da igual!¡Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que esos dos estén casados!¡No permitiré que la familia se hunda en la miseria por culpa de vuestra terquedad!-

Todos se estremecieron al oír esos gritos. ¿Cómo se librarían de ella? Realmente, por muy loca que estuviese, seguía siendo una anciana y no querían sacarla a la fuerza.

Entonces Ciel decidió actuar. Aquella farsa estaba durando demasiado y la vieja había acabado con su paciencia.

-Es suficiente. Voy a poner fin a esto-dijo colorado pero decidido- Lizzie, tía Frances, por favor tápense los ojos.

En cuanto lo hicieron, Ciel se desprendió de la peluca y el vestido, quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Tía Millicent, no podemos casarnos porque… ¡soy un hombre!- declaró en voz alta, aunque la explicación no era necesaria, ya que su cuerpo desnudo hablaba por sí solo.

En ese momento un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la sala. Nadie sabía que decir. Tía Millicent estaba con la mandíbula por el suelo y los ojos como platos, los hombres estaban todos sin saber que hacer o que decir y la nariz de Lizzie sangraba a chorros.

Undertaker y Sebatian se revolcaron por el suelo de la risa en cuanto se les pasó el shock. Ciel se volvió a la tía Millicent.

-Puesto que Edward no tiene prometida, no hay boda que celebrar- dijo tratando de mantener la dignidad, aunque estaba sonrojado hasta la conciencia.

La anciana no respondió. Se había desmayado por segunda vez.

Suspirando, Ciel se recolocó el vestido como buenamente pudo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Si me disculpan, voy a cambiarme- dijo deseando salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible.- Vamos, Sebastián.-

-Yes, my lord- respondió Sebastián aguantando las carcajadas a duras penas.

Ambos salieron de la estancia dejando a todos los presentes con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, lo que había hecho Ciel era… indescriptible, pero, por otra parte, les había librado de la vieja, aún a costa de su dignidad. Decidieron no hablar de ello jamás en sus vidas. Ciel lo agradecería, seguro.

Tres días más tarde Ciel se relajaba tomando el té en su terraza, feliz de que todo aquello hubiese acabado. Tía Millicent se había ido a su casa en cuanto recobró la consciencia, demasiado traumatizada para siquiera echarles la bronca por el engaño. Menos mal que tía Frances se había encargado de dejarle las maletas en el coche antes de que despertara.

En cuanto a él, estaba realmente feliz de volver a su vida tranquila estudiando, dirigiendo su empresa y jugándose el cuello por la Reina. Ni siquiera le importaba que Sebastián aún tuviese ataques de risa cada vez que le quitaba la ropa para bañarse.

Se recostó satisfecho en su asiento. Ah, paz, bendita paz… Hasta que escuchó los gritos de los sirvientes. Alguna habrían hecho. Ciel suspiró, todo volvía a la normalidad.

FIN.


End file.
